Battle of Delasys (Galactic War)
''"The final phase of the Republic's campaign was at hand. The Republic had secured routes to the edge of the Sith worlds. General Bauth Xahsha was about to start the siege of Delasys. But a sudden investigation by Delta Company and Pathfinder recognized that General Xahsha was under the guidance of the Voss Mystic Talem-Vo--who had shown he was not on the Republic's side. As Xahsha entered the system, the Supreme Chancellor had remotely disabled the strategic armaments on the Pandora he had intended to use on Delasys. The sudden and dramatic loss in firepower gave Darth Morek, the leader of Delasys, a chance to push away the 13th Fleet and contact the leaders of the Imperial Home Fleet. The Republic put the decorated General Elkiris Sartri in charge of Republic forces at Delasys, and assigned thousands of reinforcements to the system. What followed was chaos." - ''Master Gnost Dural The Battle of Delasys was a major conflict between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic during the later months of 12 ATC. The battle marked the end of General Bauth Xahsha's devastating Republic offensive, and caused for major reformations within the Brotherhood of Raiskus. Prelude ''"For too long, the Republic has wasted time by reacting to the enemy. We must fight this war to win by going on the offensive." - ''Supreme Chancellor Saresh In the months leading up to the Battle of Delasys, the Republic High Command had tasked the decorated war hero General Bauth Xahsha with reclaiming lost ground and carving a direct route towards the Seat of the Empire through Jabiim, Ambria, and Thanium. However, General Bauth Xahsha's uncanny strategic prowess was largely aided by the Voss Mystic Talem-Vo, who had been assisting Xahsha in the war only to cause more destruction for his own master, the Supreme One. Republic investigators part of Pathfinder and Delta Company were able to expose General Xahsha's questionable allies to Republic leaders, but not before General Xahsha was able to begin his attack on Delasys. Battle ''"Conflict drives a more perfect understanding of the Force. Life is the enemy. Death is our solace. We have gone too far to see defeat now. We are the masters of the Dark Side, and when we are in our darkest hour, we will be at our strongest. RALLY TO DELASYS." - ''Sith Propaganda broadcasted during the Battle of Delasys General Bauth Xahsha started the attack by bringing the 13th Fleet into the system with intent of rendering Delasys, Aredet, and Kalodes lifeless with dedicated planetary bombardment ordinance aboard the RSS Pandora. All was set for total destruction, when Republic investigators relayed their information to Republic High Command, which prompted the Supreme Chancellor to remotely disable all of General Bauth Xahsha's strategic weapons--an act that saved the lives of millions of Imperial citizens. With the 13th Fleet's strategic weapons out of commission, the Empire earned enough time to lock their planetary defenses onto the invading fleet, and cripple it to the point that the Republic had to retreat to the edge of the system, where both sides called in as many reinforcements as they could. With the Republic still intent on capturing Delasys, General Xahsha was told to remain in system until reinforcements arrived, and his court marshal would be done after the battle. Reinforcements Arrive The initial blows of the battle were heavy for both sides, and the fleets became so large and destructive that any offense would result in their own destruction. With literal trench warfare in orbit, both sides started to seek opportunities to undermine the other's forces and earn enough of an advantage to perform a full blown assault. General Bauth Xahsha tasked his best soldiers, under Sergeant Akons Viral to sneak onto Delasys using a captured Imperial vessel. However, the Empire recognized the attack and an elite team of Sith Lords confronted Sergeant Viral and his experimental battlewalker and stopped him from destroying important elements of the Delasys orbital defense systems. Admiral Korder Merdin arrived with the Imperial Seventh Assault Fleet, and started to deploy minefields and interdiction fields across the system, severely hindering the Republic's reinforcements and supply lines. Starfighters under Admiral Beilanni Niseea's command braved the Imperial minefields, and disabled the interdiction field generators. Operation Shatterpoint Under the command of General Elkiris Sartri, the Republic started a major offensive dubbed Operation Shatterpoint, with intent on capturing the planet of Aredet as a staging point for deep space ion cannons. The entire Republic battle line advanced to engulf the planet of Aredet. Moff Tavorn lead the initial defense, but the Republic managed to cripple Tavorn's vessel--forcing him to escape to the surface of Aredet. The Republic tasked the Pathfinders and Delta Company to seek and capture Moff Tavorn before he escaped back to Delasys. In their attack, the Republic strike team managed to capture Moff Tavorn and destroy a major Imperial base on Aredet, ensuring the planet fell swiftly into Republic hands. Meanwhile in orbit, Admiral Korder Merdin led a counterattack on the Republic fleets, and caused heavy damage. Among the wounded was Admiral Beilannii Niseea, one of the fleet's offensive leaders. While successful, the Republic's assault on Aredet was accomplished at an extremely heavy cost. Operation Onslaught With resources draining rapidly from both sides, Republic and Empire became desperate for victory. The Sith Empire was able to make the first, and fatal strike. Lojaluz, the Imperial spymaster formally known as Skireff Tann, found a weakpoint in the Republic offenses. The communications were being coordinated from the Republic world of Espirin. Darth Morek tasked a team of Sith and Imperial Agents with infiltrating Republic space, and transmitting a false retreat order to the increasingly agitated Bauth Xahsha. The operation was a complete and total success, and the Republic lost the 13th Fleet--a significant portion of its forces. Admiral Korder Merdin, Darth Jevlas, and Darth Morek coordinated the entirety of the Imperial armada to attack after the sudden loss of the 13th Fleet, and managed to claim scores of Republic warships with minimal resistance. The Republic resorted to ramming maneuvers and experimental weapons to try and halt the Imperial assault, but only managed to claim a few vessels--including the ISS Obsidian Blade with their tactics. Admiral Triem took command of the remaining Republic forces, but there was little use in fighting back. The Republic was on the verge of losing the whole system. Admiral Korder Merdin bartered with Admiral Triem, and the Republic was allowed to completely withdraw after such heavy losses. Aftermath The victory at Delasys broke the back of the Republic offensive, and caused Xahsha and Nissea to go rogue in protest of the Republic Senate and the Jedi Order. The Republic was forced to withdraw from hundreds of nearby systems in the aftermath, and Republic High Command was forced to completely reassess its strategic objectives in the theater. The Battle of Delasys became known as one of the biggest defeats of the Galactic War, and a grim reminder of what happened when the Republic lost its values to the war. For the Empire, the victory at Delasys rekindled the hearts of the Imperial masses and helped prepare them to restart their offensives across the galaxy. Darth Morek and Admiral Korder Merdin re-established significant political and military power in the wake of Delasys. Within the Brotherhood of Raiskus, Darth Morek rose from a new join to a revered warleader, and Darth Jevlas provided Darth Morek the schematics of the Silencer cannon, which the Solaris cannons were derived. Category:Battles Category:Imperial Victory Category:All Stars Burn as One